


Rare Allegiances

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to Zabini for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** awdt's " _I think you'll have to wait for your invitation_ " and enchanted_jae 's JMDC #81 _a friend in need_.  
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
> 

When the door opened Harry gave a tentative smile but all he got in return was a cold stare from Draco. He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Draco, come _on_ you're being ridiculous," he said. "Can't we talk this out?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Draco sniffed.

"There is and you know it," he said. "Just let me explain-"

"No," Draco said. Harry had to try to stop the man from closing the door in his face. Again.

"You're really not going to invite me inside?" Harry asked.

"I think you'll have to wait for your invitation, Potter," Draco said with bared teeth.

"Draco-"

"I'm ridiculous remember?" the blonde said before the door slammed.

"Draco!" he yelled. "Draco! Bloody hell! Draco, answer the door. _Come on_." Harry sighed and muttered to himself, "Him and his bloody stupid muffling charms."

Harry did the last thing he had ever thought he would do. He went to Blaise Zabini for help, because Parkinson was the hex first and ask questions later type of character.

\--

"Draco," Blaise smiled, as he stepped through the floo. "Pansy says you've been absolutely miserable."

"Shut up, Blaise," the blonde snapped, as he burrowed further into his couch and blankets. _Draco always was a sulky one_.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, as he pushed the man's legs out of the way and took a seat.

Draco shot him a glare and turned away.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I brought cider," he offered. "We both know how much you like your cider."

After a long silence the blonde emerged and held out a hand. "Give it here."

Blaise handed over the alcohol and opened a bottle for himself. After a few swigs Draco was a bit less sullen but a _lot_ more pouty. He waited it out.

"I saw Potter giving that Weasley bint a wedding ring," the blonde grumbled.

"Hmmm," he nodded. "Are you quite sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"All right," Blaise said, before he took another swig. "But from what I've heard, Potter was asking her for her opinion on the piece after purchasing it for _you_."

He smiled and took the bottle from Draco when he choked and sputtered on the drink. The man looked at him with wide eyes for long moments. "You're _mad_ ," Draco said.

"No, I don't think that I am," he said, handing the drink back to the man now that he was finished choking.

"So I got upset at Harry for..."

"Absolutely no reason," he finished.

Draco sighed and took a long swig of his cider. "I need to talk to Harry."

"Potter's at home anxiously awaiting the results of this conversation," Blaise said.

"He's what?" Draco started. "You and Harry worked toge-"

"Don't, Draco," he said. Not wanting to the words to leave the man's mouth. "Desperate times call for the formation of rare allegiances. I did this for you, _not_ him. You're a pain in the arse when you're sulking and for some reason you're a lot less grouchy with Potter in your life."

Draco smirked at him now. "Blaise Zabini, is that your way of giving me _the_ most convoluted blessing known to man?" the blonde asked.

"You're reading into this far too much," he muttered. Never mind that it was true.

"Thank you," Draco said, as he touched Blaise's arm. The blonde spelled himself so that he did not look as if he had been sulking and then flooed Potter.

"Hullo, Harry," Draco said. "Can I come over."

The two of them owed him for this.

_Especially Potter_.


End file.
